The present invention relates to a snack such as an egg roll with a substantially block shape and to a device and a method for making such a snack. The invention relates more particularly to the making on industrial scale of snacks resembling as closely as possible the known flat and rectangular egg roll. This known egg roll is made according to the envelope method wherein a portion of filling is arranged on a pancake, whereafter side edges are laid over the filling and the whole is wrapped. Characteristic of this egg roll are the inward folded pancake parts on both head ends, which parts are covered by the part of the pancake wrapped therearound.
Since the pancake is manufactured from a mix of flour, water and seasonings such as salt, this pancake is substantially moisture-tight so that during (pre-)deep-frying of such an egg roll steam can accumulate inside. It has been found that it is necessary for the steam to be able to escape via the head ends. The escape of steam, certainly during deep-frying, otherwise results in dangerous situations.
The invention has for its object to provide a snack which substantially does not have the above described problem of steam accumulation, resembles the hand-produced egg roll, but is nevertheless manufactured on industrial scale.